Life isn't just for falling over
by Miriamimus
Summary: Tonks was never completely normal. But when Kingsley hands her a note in the office her life begins to be engulfed by the Order of the Phoenix and a certain man by the name of Remus Lupin...from OOTP to DH, finally updated! Please R&R anway..
1. Chapter 1

Kingsley Shacklebolt heard the footsteps approaching his desk and surreptitiously hid the plans he had been looking at for the Order. He watched as the miniskirt sat itself on his desk and looked at the knee boots on the legs that swung from it. He looked up at the bubblegum pink hair and anticipated the words coming.  
"Wotcher Kingsley." 

He looked up and gave her a smile "Tonks. How're you?"

He smiled. "Tired is all I can say. How about you?"

"Wrecked after last night. You weren't there?"

He vaguely remembered that the Auror's summer office party had been last night. Of course he hadn't gone. He had been busy with things for the Order.

"No." he said. "I was busy."

"Doing what?" The younger Auror frowned. "You're always off doing something secret. Are you leading a double life or something?"

Kingsley smiled. "Close."

"So what then? Go on, you can tell me."

He looked at her and wondered if he could. He probed slightly. "You were in Hufflepuff right?"

She nodded. "Yup."

"But I thought you were one of the Blacks. Slytherin surely?" This was a risky one.

But she just snorted. "Yes, but my mother's a blood traitor for marrying my father. I'm a" she snorted again "filthy mudblood."

He gave her a sympathetic smile. "So where do you go?" she asked curiously.

He leaned forwards. "If you can keep a secret, memorize this address." He pressed the scrap of paper into her hand. She looked at it "Twelv-"

"Ssh!" he hissed. "Come with me and I'll show you."

She winked conspiringly and walked away. Kingsley went back to his paperwork.

At five Tonks appeared at his desk again.

"So where're we going?" she asked.

"Remember that address?" he said.

"Of course." she said. "Nu-"

"Ssh!" he said again. "Follow me."

He led her through the busy London streets. They were given more than a few odd looks, the tall, professional looking bald man and the young woman in a miniskirt with pink hair.

But soon they came to the dilapidated square. He looked at the gap between Numbers Eleven an Thirteen of Grimmauld Place.

"Now, that address."he said.

"I know," said Tonks and suddenly Number Twelve appeared.

"Cool." she said.

"Quiet in the hall," he said. "There are problems."

He opened the door and went in. Tonks followed, intrigued as to what this was.

"Do you live here?" she asked. Then she stubbed her toe on a chest of drawers lying abandoned in the hall. A voice started up.

"FILTHY MUDBLOODS, BESMIRCHING THE HOUSE OF MY FATHERS, BLOOD TRAITORS, MY SON A BLOOD TRAITOR, I SPIT ON YOU ALL!"

Kingsley beckoned her down the stairs into an old fashioned kitchen with a long wooden table.

"Hey, I know this place! This is the Old Black house. You could never forget a voice like that!"

A woman with red hair bustled into the room.

"Who woke her up? She'd been quiet for so long, I thought she'd given up. Oh hello Kingsley and-who's this?"

"Nymphadora Tonks, Molly Weasley."

Weasley. Could she have been Charlie's mother?

Molly Weasley looked at Shacklebolt. "Kingsley, are you sure she can be trusted?"

"I'm sure", he said.

She gave Tonks a long hard stare. "Well, we'll have to present her at the meeting. What's your name again? Nympha-"

"Tonks," she said. "just Tonks."

"Tonks. Well, do you know where you are?"

Tonks shrugged. "Grimmauld Place. Um... what is this place?"

"My dear, this is the Headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix!"

"No way!" said Tonks. She had heard of the secret organisation that had fought You-know-Who last time.

A laugh from the stair case reached her ears. She spun round and screamed.

Shaggy haired, with a drawn face and wild eyes, it was none other than Sirius Black, wanted for the killing of thirteen Muggles. And there was Kingsley, standing there, doing nothing.

"Kingsley, it's"

"I know." he said. "But don't worry, he can be trusted."

"But he killed-"

"Dumbledore trusts him."

That was an end to the argument.

"Sirius, Remus, this is Nymphadora Tonks. Tonks, this is Sirius Black and Remus Lupin."

"No way." said Sirius. "My little cousin Nymph? I remember you."

That was slightly frightening. The mass murderer remembered her. But, if Dumbledore trusted him...

Only then did she notice the other man. Anyone could have missed him. Next to Sirius, who stuck out like a sore thumb, Remus Lupin was like wallpaper. His greying hair was mousy brown, his clothes were shabby, his face was prematurely lined. But even from here, Tonks, who had always been quick to notice features in case she wanted to replicate them herself, noticed that he had kind, smiling eyes.

"I remember back when we were in school, and you were born, and Sirius was overjoyed. Your mother was always his favourite cousin."

Tonks blushed. She always did when people referred to how young she was. Especially for an Auror, where lately very few had been qualifying.

"So, are you planning on joining the order?" said Sirius sitting down.

"I don't know." said Tonks sitting down as well.

"We could certainly use your skills". said Kingsley. Sirius nodded. Molly looked at her and frowned.

"What skills?"

Tonks concentrated hard and her hair became frizzy and ginger like Molly's own. She out freckles on her nose as she crumpled it up, flattened her face and added a considerable amount of flesh to her torso.

Molly gasped. "You're a metamorphagus!"

"Have been all my life." said Tonks.

"Well, we'll have to present you tonight. You'll join won't you?"

"Will there be fighting?"

"There could be."

"Has anyone ever died or gone missing?"

"Well, you know accidents-"

"Do I have to stay up at night and never get any work done?"

"Kingsley manages, but of course we understand if-"

"But ultimately I'll have to stay up?"

"Y-yes."

"Count me in."


	2. Chapter 2: Broomsticks and Chinese food

Tonks soon found out what the Order of the Phoenix was all about. Fighting the Death Eaters. She was made for this! She had trained as a dark wizard catcher for three years, had she not? And here was a society doing it in secret.

Dumbledore had not been there, but about twenty people that she had not already met in the house were, including two of her old Hogwarts teachers, and witches and wizards she knew by sight.

They had admitted her once they leant she was a Metamorphagus, and a trained Auror at that. Immediately she was assigned duties of guarding the door in the Department of Mysteries, after being filled in on the whole story. Then they had clapped and cheered and patted her on the back.

She was in.

She stayed for dinner and was surprised to meet more Weasleys. Arthur, Bill (who she vaguely remembered being Head Boy in Hogwarts, and spoke to her a couple of times), Fred, George, Ron and Ginny held a startling resemblance to each other. She took a liking to them at once. They reminded her of Charlie, who she hadn't seen since she left Hogwarts. There was also another underage girl, a friend of Ron and Ginny, by the name of Hermione Granger, who was bushy haired and obviously clever.  
As well as the Weasleys and Hermione, Sirius Black and Remus Lupin were staying in the house. Sirius, she soon learnt, was innocent of everything he was convicted of. Remus had been one of his best friends in Hogwarts and it looked like nothing much had changed, though the two were complete opposites of each other She came now to the Headquarters a lot for dinner, Molly was a wonderful cook, and some days when she was off from work she came to help with the cleaning. She helped sweep out the corners and clean out empty cabinets.

For the first time since she left her parent's house she began to feel at home.

A few weeks after her initiation she was assigned her first duty other than guarding the door, which she had done five or six times with no consequence.

This time she had been chosen for one sole reason:

She had a broomstick.

Buying it, she admitted had been a mistake. She tripped over it a lot. But when she had got it, eight years ago in Hogwarts it had all been to impress a certain Charlie┘ She had believed the red-head Seeker would like her more if she tried out for his counterpart in the Hufflepuff Quidditch team. Not that she had been good enough. Perhaps that was why she and Charlie had never progressed beyond friendship.

But in the end, the broom had served a better purpose. In the air, Tonks did not feel clumsy, perhaps she even verged on graceful. Free at least. She had never, from the beginning, fallen off her faithful Comet Two Sixty. Maybe that was why she was so reluctant to upgrade. Merlin knew she could afford it.

They were to fly to Surrey as an Advance Guard for no less than Harry Potter.

Harry potter. Now there was a name. The Boy Who Lived. Though of course at the moment, his name was being dragged in the mud. The Order seemed not to believe a word of it though. They believed that he had fought You-Know-Who a few weeks before, that Cedric Diggory was murdered, that none of it was a joke.

It worked for Tonks. She, Hestia, Remus, Mad-Eye (who she knew quite well for coming up behind her in the Auror office and shouting "Constant Vigilance!"), Kingsley and a few others were called into service very quickly. The boy had just suffered a Dementor attack, and was locked up in his aunt and uncle's house. Tonks had also been given the task of creating a diversion for the Muggles, being Muggle-born herself. A competition, the Best-Kept Suburban Lawn should do it, she had decided.

The evening came, as warm as the whole summer. Not for long though, she was sorry to say. Mad-Eye was leading the excursion. Their brooms would take them way up into the clouds. Tonks wrapped up in her warmest midnight blue jumper and changed her hair to violet, so even without a Disillusion Charm, she would not be spotted easily against the sky.

She went into Headquarters to find the group already assembled in the hall.

"Sorry I'm late." she said.

"Why are you late? I said ten minutes before the first signal! It's nearly time!" barked Mad-Eye.

"Sorry Alastor." she said as they made their way back outside. "I had wardrobe issues." beside her Remus stifled a laugh. Tonks smiled as well.

"Well I did." she whispered to him. "I couldn't decide what top I would look best in dead. Just to please Mad-Eye.■" Remus eyed her. "Well, that one will give you a soft landing if you fall off your broom anyway." he said mischievously

.  
"Hey! I happen to be a very good flier."

"Oh really?"

"Yes, really."

"This is the same person who said that they never fall asleep on the job, but was snoring during the last meeting?"

Tonks tried to come up with a clever response for that, but the first signal came and she mounted her broom, a smile still on her face.

They finally landed in an immaculate suburban street, shivering from the route Mad-Eye had led them on through the clouds. All the others quickly dried themselves off with a quick spell, Tonks looked around nervously and considered it, staring at her wand.

Remus must have seen her because he asked "Tonks? You do know how to dry yourself right?"

She shook her head slightly. "I've never been good at that kind of spell. I always manage to shrink my clothes."

He rolled his eyes and lazily flicked his wand at her. Suddenly she felt like she had been sitting in front of a roaring fire for hours. "Thanks." she said.

"So what do you do when you need clean robes?" he asked curiously.

She blushed. "I-I use the Muggle laundrette down the road from my flat. Though admittedly I shrink some clothes there as well."

Remus just laughed Kingsley unlocked the door and they went inside. "Now where could Harry be?" mused Hestia.

"Let's try the kitchen." said Tonks cheerfully setting off down the hall.

"Tonks! He'll be upstairs!" said Lupin exasperated. She watched as he jogged up the stairs after Mad-Eye. A few moments later they came back down with the boy. He was skinny, dressed in a pair of ragged jeans with big round glasses and black hair flopping over his famous forehead. She had been told he had startling green eyes as well and squinted to see them because-

"Why are we all standing in the dark?" she asked. "Lumos." her wand lit up. Remus flashed her a grateful look. After a little discussion Harry went back up to get packed and Tonks followed him. She suddenly had an urge to do something useful.

They got Harry back safely, if a little damp. The weeks of the sweltering summer dragged on. Tonks felt like she, as all those weeks ago she had accused Kingsley of, leading a double life. She wrote reports and looked at archives for work. At the moment she was on the tail of Sirius Black, working under Kingsley. Well, that was a laugh, she would go back to Grimmauld Place and be able to tell him that the rest of the world thought he was in Tibet

.  
Soon enough the time came for the students to leave for Hogwarts, and that meant Molly and Arthur would be going back home as well, which meant that no one would be in Headquarters for meals anymore except Sirius and Remus.

But Tonks felt strange, back in her little fourth floor flat in the heart of London one day, as she sat cross legged in her pyjamas and ate a Chinese take-away. Outside the traffic never stopped and her neighbour was playing some bad rap. She tuned her wireless into the WWN, but there was an interview with Celestina Warbeck on and she turned it off again.

For the first time in her life, she was lonely. She had been so used to this before, perhaps going out for a drink or two, but in the end eating here by herself. And now it didn't seem right.

She did something she was not expecting. She packed up the boxes, pulled on her bleck jacket and apparated straight to Grimmauld Place, and went into the kitchen.  
Sirius and Remus were sitting with their feet on the table with cups of coffee.

"Hello?" she said and they spun round. "I brought food."

Remus laughed at her, "What?" she asked. He pointed at her legs and she looked down at her pyjama bottoms, which were striped in pastel colours.

"Whoops." she said, then turned her hair a pretty shade of lilac to match it. "Well anyway, I hope you like Chinese because..." she looked around the empty kitchen. "There isn't anything else."

Sirius gave a booming laugh. "A useful cousin! At last!" Tonks scowled at him, but sat down anyway and unpacked the food.

"You bought it especially for us?" asked Remus, looking at how much of it there was.

"Well, no, this is my usual order, but I didn't feel up to finishing it."

"You know you're lucky you're a Metamorphagus, otherwise you'd be really fat." She stuck her tongue out at him.

The three of them had an enjoyable meal, and Tonks was glad the paper and plastic containers gave her an excuse not to do any washing up.

It would be the first meal of many.


	3. Chapter 3: Diagon Alley for Relaxation

And so the days turned into weeks that turned into months, Everyday now, Tonks went to Grimmauld Place for dinner. Sometimes she brought Chinese, sometimes Indian, sometimes fish and chips. Once or twice Remus hadn't shown up for a few days, but he was always back.

One blustery day in October it was her day off. She went in. Sirius was upstairs tending to Buckbeak, his hippogriff. Remus was sitting in the green drawing room, recently decontaminated by the Weasley clan and Co. He was sitting forward on the sofa rubbing his temples.

"Wotcher Remus. You okay?" He looked up. "Oh hi Tonks. Yeah, I'm...fine."

"You don't look it." He didn't. His face was pale and drawn. There were big black shadows under his eyes, which were bloodshot. She sat down beside him to wait for an answer.  
"Just..." he shrugged. "An off day."

"You sure? 'Cause..." she took his chin and turned his face this way and that. "I have off days and I don't look as bad as this."

"What do you know about me Tonks?"

Talk about an odd question. But she answered. "Well, your name's Remus Lupin, you're in the Order of the Phoenix, you used to be a teacher, you're a friend of Sirius..."

She thought back. It must be something odd...then it hit her. The day they had brought Harry back. They had been explaining why they couldn't spread the word. She had tuned out, but obviously some information had filtered through.

"And...you're a werewolf?" she tried nervously.

He gave a weak smile. "So you know."

"Really? That was a joke."

"Not a very funny one."

"Oh sorry. Does it hurt?"

"Yes. I've taken the potion, but..."

"Well, I know a remedy that beats any potion for relaxation."

"And what would that be?"

"A day out with me in Diagon Alley."

He gave a snigger. "Sounds interesting."

"Would Sirius be lonely?"

Remus shook his head. "Today is Buckbeak's bath day. Sirius will be busy."

"Well, come on then."

She pulled him up by the hand. "Off we go."

He stopped. "So you're really not worried about it?"

She turned to face him and looked at him hard. "So you turn into a wolf once a month, who really cares?"

"A lot of people."

"Well, not me. So you're coming?"

He squeezed her hand and her stomach flipped over. "Yeah sure."

He went upstairs to grab a cloak against the fine drizzle outside. Tonks examined her reflection in the glass of a cabinet. Her nose was her favourite one, a perfectly formed cute little button affair. Her eyes were startling blue, and in a last moment of vanity this morning she had given herself waist length platinum blonde hair. She knew though, that Remus wouldn't like too much attention drawn to them. She drew in her supermodel physique and appearance, replacing it with a dull and demure look, the sort of girl you would not glance at twice in the street.  
Remus came down and looked at her, surprised. Obviously he had not been expecting this. She usually looked so striking, she supposed, it must be odd to see her in such a plain guise. He stood, as if glued to the spot for a few moments.  
"Remus? What's up?"

"You just look so...normal."

She gave a coy little smile. "I can change back if you like. I just thought you wouldn't like too much attention drawn to us in Diagon Alley."

He flashed a grateful smile back. "Thanks for that. But I must say, the pink hair is my favourite."

"Mine too." she said. "Has been since I was a little girl." And blushed, this face was prone to it. Remus would remember the time she was a little girl.

A flashback came to her. She was four years old, and her mother's younger cousin was coming to visit. He was sixteen. The boy came with three friends. One had black hair like the boy himself. One was small and hung to the back of the group. One of them had mousy brown hair and kind smiling eyes┘ Her mother had invited them all into the kitchen. Nymph, as she was called at the time, had snuck in to get a closer look. Two of the boys were very loud. The other two did not speak very much.  
The mousy haired one had noticed the little girl in her flowery Muggle sundress standing at the door, clutching a stuffed dragon. He had smiled and waved at her.

"Nymph, come in and meet your cousin and his friends," her mother had said.

Little Nymph had shyly scuttled forward, barefoot. She had not yet grasped full hold of her Metamorphagus skills yet, her hair was brown (though no one was really sure of the natural colour) and long, twisted into a plait. She had very carefully avoided the table and chair legs. The mousy haired boy had spoken to her.  
"Hi Nymph. I'm Remus."

She had sat on that boy's knee for maybe an hour.

And here he was, standing in front of her right now.

Tonks wanted to run and hide. But she was no longer a shy little four year old. Anything but. Yet looking at Remus, though his face may be creased and a little more careworn, he did not seem to have changed so much. She hoped and prayed he did not remember that day, did not think of her as the little that had sat on his knee holding her toy stuffed dragon and sucking her thumb. Please no.

He looked at her closely.

"You look like you've seen an Inferi. Do I frighten you that much?"

"No of course not." she said smiling and they headed out the door into the world.

Tom the landlord in the Leaky Cauldron didn't give them two glances as they went through the pub and passed through the archway into Diagon Alley.

"So what are we buying?" Remus asked.  
"I'm more into window shopping, actually. Though I do need a new set of robes for work, all the sequins have fallen off my turquoise ones."

"They don't mind turquoise robes?"

"No and why should they? Anyway, they can't throw me out, as no one else is entering the office. My job is safe." she said nodding her head slowly. Remus smirked.

"Just take advantage of a bad situation why don't you?"

"Oh I shall. Any excuse to wear turquoise robes."

Tonks led him into Twilfit's and Tatting's. Remus looked round nervously. "You shop in here often?"

"Well where do you think my Auror pay goes? My gourmet food? My three floor mansion? My servants?"

"So you spend it on clothes." he said blankly.

"Yes." she said.

He rolled his eyes as a witch in pale green hurried over to assist them. Remus stood patiently as Tonks debated over whether she wanted the Sapphire Blue or the Purple Fantasy. Purple Fantasy won out. Remus looked a bit flummoxed, maybe shopping for women's clothes wasn't really his thing. But when the robes were wrapped up in lilac tissue paper and placed in a box inside a bag, and Tonks had handed over her Galleons, he gave a smile.  
"They looked good."

"Oh, I'll just dazzle Rufus Scrimegeour so much, I'll be promoted in a trice," she said back.

"So what now?"

"I don't know." She looked up. "It's going to start raining. We should get inside somewhere."

They went into a little cafe whose sign bore the legend "Madam Poddlefeather". There was a clean, homely feel to the place. They sat down at a table and ordered two cups of black coffee. Remus fell into a sort of daze.

"What are you dreaming about?" she asked curiously.

He looked at her as if she had only just realised she was there.

"Just...I came here once with Sirius and James and...it's funny. All my friends are dead, or as good as, or in Voldemort's pocket."

Tonks tried not to flinch at the name. But she didn't fully understand him. For the second time that day, she took his hand and squeezed it.

"Not all of your friends. Not me."


	4. Chapter 4: Snow Makes Tonks Deep

Look, I know this chapter may not add much to the actual story, but I wanted to write it. Tonks needed someone else to open up to and who else but Mad-Eye? I liked the idea, okay? It might be a HUGE mistake. but I also wanted to write about her Christmas shopping!

Anyway, don't tell me I should make more happen because it will in the next chapter. This was just me messing around a bit, but I felt it should go up anyway.

Oh and, no, I don't own any of the characters or names. Surprised?

* * *

The days began to get shorter and colder. In the Auror office, things were getting a little mad. Tonks was helping to prepare the Christmas office party without much enthusiasm. She was not sure whether she wanted to go or not. She had been distant lately with her co-workers, and knew how Kingsley had felt. She thought maybe others were under the impression she was leading a double life and sometimes she felt that way herself.

The first day of snow was one of huge celebration. After the sweltering summer and humid autumn, the freezing temperatures were welcomed with open arms. Tonks, now working under Dawlish, filing reports she had received from the Obliterators. Even after a year and a half, the Quidditch World Cup was causing problems, not to mention countless problems in between. It was boring work, but allowed her mid to be free for other thoughts. How she was going to spend Christmas, maybe in Grimmauld Place, with Sirius and Remus...

She went to do her Christmas shopping. If there was anything Tonks loved, it was buying presents. She got them for everybody, feeling her money was put to good use. She bought Sirius a Fanged Geranium, at once wanting to show him the outside world and buy him something interesting. For Kingsley, she got a hat. He liked hats, and this one was perfect for him, sky blue with little golden suns embroidered round the rim. He would love it. Just for Dawlish, she bought a Muggle filing cabinet. She bought Moody a new Foe-Glass, his had a huge crack in it. She was sending Molly a house charm to keep away Doxys. She had seen a model of a Firebolt, and couldn't resist buying it for Harry. For Ron she purchased a photo album of the Chudley Cannons, knowing they were his favourites. To the twins she would send a giant box of Dr. Filibuster's fireworks, knowing they would enjoy tampering with them. She bought Hermione a slim little volume of "Potions and Spells Every Girl Should Know," which was perfect for her, halfway between something intellectual and sound advice. To Ginny she was sending a pair of bright purple stiletto heels. Ginny, being the youngest and only girl in the Weasley family had probably never owned something so new, bright and feminine. Tonks felt sorry for her, but at the same time wished she was a Weasley. She often liked to act as Ginny's older sister, and this present showed that. For Arthur she had gone into Muggle London and bought a CD player and a collection of discs for it. She knew he would be delighted by it.

That left the usual Honeydukes hamper for her mother, and Remus.

What to buy him? It was a difficult question. His clothes were as second hand as Ginny's, he was as interested with Defence Against the Dark Arts as Moody. He was as intellectual as Hermione. He was as cut off from the world as Sirius. But what to buy him?

She stopped over a set of soft green winter robes, as warm as you could wish for. She hesitated in front of a book of little known defensive spells. She paused at a tiny little globe of the world, made so that if you touched an area of it, a more detailed map of that place popped up.

But it was in Hylett's Miscellany of Magical Goods that she found the perfect present. Squished in between Eeylop's Owl Emporium and Florean's Ice Cream Parlour, the dusty little shop was easily overlooked. It was a small, shabby affair that looked far older than any of it's neighbours. Inside was a mis-matched collection of everything from Self Novel Writing Quills to Magic Mirrors that brushed your hair for you. Tonks often came in here, finding oddities like her singing kettle and an odd little charm that kept rooms dark and quiet at night, great for her little flat on a busy road.

Here it was that she found the Keepsake Chest. A tiny box, carved of oak, exquisite in every respect, decorated with ornate leaves and branches. It was a perfect cube and the joins of the wood could not be seen. The description told her that it kept all things inside it preserved, in pristine condition, and that it could only be opened with the hand of the owner. Inside there was as mush space as the owner desired.

Tonks thought of how Remus missed his friends, how precious his memories were to him. Without a second thought, she purchased it and had it wrapped up in soft blue tissue paper. Her Christmas shopping was complete. She was not going for dinner that night in Grimmauld Place, she was on night duty for the Aurors. She sat in the office playing with a little felt ball. It was quiet. There were a few of her colleagues drifting about, but it was peaceful. There was snow swirling in the enchanted windows, just like it was outside. Tonks had walked in rather than apparating, watching the Muggle Londoners enjoying the snow. There were little children running up and down the streets, troubled teenagers throwing snowballs at cars, lovesick couples walking gloved hand in gloved hand. Tonks had smiled at them (at one point she walked into a lampost, why did they put those infernal things everywhere?) and her mind had drifted away, to a werewolf with mousy hair and smiling eyes...The same face came back to her now...as beautiful and wonderful as before...

"Tonks? Tonks? Nymphadora!" Her eyes snapped open and she raised her wand.

"Don't call me that." she said sleepily.

"Don't fall asleep on the job!" said Kingsley.

"Oh, did I? Sorry Kingsley... Is my shift over?"

"It was over three hours ago."

"Wow, I must have been really tired..."

"Look, that doesn't matter now!" He lowered his voice. "Arthur was attacked on duty last night."

"What? When? Is he okay?"

"They think he'll be fine. 'Course if it wasn't for You-Know Who being inside Harry's head at the time he might not have made it..."

"What?" she said shocked.

"Mad-Eye will fill you in. Can you take the guard to the hospital?"

"Yeah, of course, but-"

"No time now. Go on!"

Grudgingly she stood up and disapparated on the spot leaving Kingsley looking exasperated.

She arrived in Grimmauld Place and sure enough there was Mad-Eye waiting to fill her in. She was shocked by the news, but glad because she would not have pack up the parcels and get owls for them for the Weasleys. Or Harry for that matter. What was so extraordinary was that he had seen it all.

She tried to discuss it with him but he did not seem interested. So instead on the Underground she sat with Moody, leaving Harry with Ron and Ginny. Mad-Eye was scrutinizing her.  
"So..." he said. "How're you doing?"

"Me, fine. Why do you ask?"

He shook his head in an oddly light hearted and joking way. "No reason. Where you spending Christmas? Your parents?"

"Well, no I was thinking here in London actually. I might go to Grimmauld Place."

He smiled. "Of course you might."

"What's that supposed to mean?" she asked.

"Well, Remus might be there, mightn't he?"

Unfortunately her cheeks this morning were pale. She mumbled something along the of "Well, yes I suppose so," averting her eyes as the cheeks reddened.

Mad-Eye gave a laugh. "Old Alastor Moody doesn't need this eye to see you've got a thing for him." he said tapping the bowler hat which concealed his magical eye. Tonks bit her lip.

"That obvious am I?"

"Not to him, I don't believe. You're just young. I see this a lot."

With his visible, natural eye he winked. She looked at him sternly from under her eyebrows. Moody looked taken back.

"Don't worry, I shan't say a word!"

"What's got you in such a happy mood anyway?" He shrugged. "I spent last Christmas locked in a trunk. Am I not allowed a little spirit?"

"I suppose so." she said quietly.

"Oh no, don't get all angry with me, or I'll go back to my usual self."

"No Alastor, you are positively charming when you're not paranoid."

"That is the nicest compliment my character has received in a long time."

"Glad to have made your day." she said, surprised at this new joking Moody. She hoped he would stay around.

But once they got off the Underground, the old Moody was back, looking over his shoulder as he went.

People change, she thought, when they think they are safe.

They got into the hospital safely. Arthur was sitting up in bed already happily chatting away. The family went in first. Tonks mind was buzzing about what Moody had said. Were her feelings for Remus so obvious?

She tried to push the thought out of her head and looked around her instead. She suddenly realised how much her life had changed in these last months. Her friends had changed. She no longer spoke to Imelda Stebbins who had been her friend since Hogwarts. She was seeing Molly and Arthur more often then she was seeing Charlie. Where had she pictured herself now a few short years ago.

Not here, she thought. Not sitting in a hospital with Mad-Eye Moody of all people, waiting to visit none other than Arthur Weasley. Not guarding Harry Potter. Not here.  
Not in her wildest dreams would she have imagined all of this. That was what made her decision in the end. As soon as they were back at headquarters, she sought Remus and asked him to spend Christmas with her. What had made him say yes was a mystery to her.


	5. Chapter 5: A Christmas Memory To Keep

On Christmas Eve Tonks was anxiously brushing her hair and hoping the turkey was not burning. Knowing her skill it would be. Brush in hand, she opened the oven door and got a faceful of steam. She spat it away and took the turkey out. It still was not ready. Hurriedly she put the thing back in the oven and began to do her hair again (it was waits length black ringlets, she was using an old brush of her mothers with thin bristles and a silver handle). She turned to the mirror and threw the turkey leg away, running to the oven to retrieve the hairbrush. But the wood was already blackening. She shoved the turkey back in and kicked the door closed, howling at the pain in her foot. She leaned on the counter for a few moments to get he bearings. He was coming at seven. It was already a quarter to.

She looked at her reflection. The hair was certainly striking with the ivory complexion and big dark eyes under perfectly shaped eyebrows. She had to admit, in her soft pink robes, she looked stunning, beautiful in fact. But would that be the look to win Remus over? Or maybe, it wasn't looks she needed. It was charm and wit and grace.

Well that certainly didn't raise her chances. Grace? You might as well ask her to be a giraffe. No, a giraffe would be easier to pull off.

She did one last check of the flat. None of her shoes were lying around. The tablecloth was straight, the flat was unusually clean, everything was in order.

Then there was a knock on the door. She smoothed down her robes, took one last breath and went to open it.

In the process he knocked a chair and tripped, hitting the table. It turned on its side, tipping everything off. The candle spluttered and went out, but not before it caught on the table cloth and the whole thing caught flame. Tonks pulled her wand out of her robes. "Aguamenti!" she cried and watched as the water extinguished the flame. But the whole setting was now ruined.  
"Tonks? Are you alright in there?"

"Oh, yes, fine. Perfect. Just a minor setback." she said and opened the door.

Remus looked round. "What happened?"

"Well, I tripped, hit the chair which hit the table which sent everything flying and the candle let the tablecloth catch fire. Oh, and I put my hairbrush in the oven."

"Oh dear. Would you like my help clearing up?"

"You know I would."she said. With a sweeping gesture with his wand, he put the table and chairs right. Tonks repaired each of the glasses separately and mended the tablecloth. Remus conjured another candle. Tonks replaced all the cutlery by hand.

"Sorry about that." she said. "Some welcome, asking you to repair the table."

"No problem." he said with a smile. He produced a silver wrapped box from his robes. "For you."

"Thanks." she said taking it and putting it with her pile of present under the tree. She had decorated weeks ago, going into Hyde Park and catching the fairies herself. It had been something she had enjoyed doing since she could walk and her father had shown her how to trap them in jars.

She turned back from the tree and looked at Remus.

"Feel privileged," she said. "Because I've made a turkey."

"Really? Wow. You really didn't have to."

"Oh but I wanted to. I never cook at Christmas, it was an...experience." He picked up the scorched hairbrush and looked at her questioningly.

"Well, I was multitasking. And, ugh, I've got turkey grease in my hair now. Ew." she said attempting to get it out. Remus stepped forward and wiped the grease out of her hair himself. They stood like that, unusually close, and Tonks tilted her face up slightly...

Then the smoke alarm went off.

"Damn! The potatoes!" she ran to the oven and took them out, cursing herself mentally as she went. Not only was the moment gone, but the potatoes were burnt to a crisp.

"Damn, damn, damn. I was so worried about the turkey I forgot about these." She turned and looked at him apologetically. "You won't be getting any potatoes then."

"That's alright. I never really liked them."

"You never liked potatoes? How on earth can you not like potatoes? If I was Irish, I'd murder you."

He shrugged. "Just never did."

"You're not normal." she said plainly.

"Well, neither are you." To this she simply shrugged.

"Anyway do you want a drink?" she asked going to the fridge.

"Yes please."

"I've got...some oak matured mead, all the way from the Three Broomsticks, Rosmerta's is always the best, elf-made wine, butterbeer...a bottle of Firewhiskey..."

"Some of Rosmerta's I think."

"Perfect." said Tonks and poured out two glasses of the golden liquid. She brought one over to him and raised her own glass.

"To abnormality!" she said and they clinked glasses. Then they sat in either corner of the sofa and discussed potatoes in more depth, slowly passing on to other vegetables. At the mention of carrots Tonks cried "The carrots!" and ran to the oven again.

"Phew." she said inspecting the dish of parsnips and carrots. "I saved them. The turkey's probably ready too, it's been at least twenty minutes since I checked." She took out the turkey as well. "Now, gravy..." After carving the turkey and setting out two plates, they sat down at the table. Tonks smiled nervously, squirming within.

Their conversation during dinner was casual enough. Remus was talking once again about being back at Hogwarts. It was funny to hear him talking about it, especially the feud between James and Snape, when Snape had been one of her teachers. Then he asked her about her own Hogwarts friends.

"Oh you know," she said dismissively.

"No I don't know. What?"

"Well there was me and Imelda Stebbins. She was my best friend. In the Goblin Liaison Office now, I think. And...Charlie Weasley. We got on well with him despite him being in Gryffindor."

"You weren't?"

"No, I was in Hufflepuff. You didn't know?"

"No."

"Well, yeah. Me and Imelda and Charlie. Course he had other friends too, and so did we. Mostly I hung out with Imelda." She gave a little laugh. "We used to try and sneak into the Gryffindor common room, he would never tell us the password. But one day we sneaked up and heard him say it. We went up to the Fat Lady, as bold as brass and said it, it was 'Grindylow' but she knew we weren't Gryffindor and howled her head off. We were in detention with McGonagall for a month." She sighed."But I never see them anymore."

"Do you miss them?"

"Sometimes. But I've got everyone in the office, and the Order, you know. I've got you."

"That you have." Tonks looked down then, and stood up very suddenly, stubbing her toe. "Ow!" she said hopping up and down. "Well you want dessert? There is pudding, but I do think I have some cheesecake left." She pulled the fridge open. "Nope, must be in the freeze-" She had not seen him approaching, but before she knew it he was standing next to her beside the open old fashioned box like freezer. She looked up at him and attempted to pretend to be inquiring.

"There's been something I've wanted to do for ages, and if I don't do it now I never will." he said. Then he bent down and kissed her, clear and true on the lips...

"Um, Remus, can I please close the freezer? It's really cold."

Tonks woke up on Christmas morning in Remus' arms. Carefully she climbed out of bed and to the tree, picking up her own present and his. She clambered back in next to him.  
"Merry Christmas Remus."she said in his ear. He woke and gave her a sleepy smile.

"Merry Christmas. Did we just-"

"Yeah." she said, like a giggling schoolgirl.

"You want your present?"

"I get a present on top of everything else?"

"Of course." she said handing him the box. He sat up and unwrapped it, looking curiously at the little wooden box.

"A keepsake box." he murmured.

"I thought it might be useful." she said nervously.

"It will be." he said and kissed the top of her head. "Thank you. Open yours."

She did so. Inside was a pair of pearl earrings, perfectly round on silver backs. "Thank you Remus." she said kissing him. "I love them." She went to take out the owl studs she had in. She got the first out, only to find that the one in her left ear was tangled in the lustrous black hair. Remus carefully freed it and pulled the earring out.  
"Thanks." she said as he did so, looking at its pair in her hand. "I never really liked these. I don't know why I bought them." Remus gave a mysterious little smile.

"What?" she said and watched as he dropped the earring into the box.

"It's mine then." he said and put the box on the floor as she snuggled back into his chest. "My keepsake."


	6. Chapter 6: Valentine's Day Breakfast

Voila, a sort of Valentine's Day thing! Oh, and I celebrate St. Brigid's Day, don't worry about it if you're not Irish, I just thought Tonks would be eccentric enough to celebrate it too! I just like February, it's a nice time of year!

* * *

And for a while, things were perfect. They had gone into Headquarters to find Molly overjoyed for them and Sirius a little disgruntled. Of course that was understandable. Remus had been his best friend nearly all his life and now Sirius was trapped in the house, while Remus was out enjoying himself and was now with Tonks. No, she could see why Sirius was grumpy. But he was trying not to be. He tried to laugh and joke with them, but she could see he also looked pointedly away from their clasped hands. Tonks loved Remus more than she could ever remember loving anyone.

But the world strikes in unexpected ways. The mass outbreak from Azkaban soon tore them apart. Tonks' shifts were increased, as were all the Aurors that were put on the job. She spent her days trying to trace her aunt and uncle, Bellatrix and Rodolphus. The problem was, she knew they would not be found. Though many of the Aurors still stood stoically beside the theory that You-Know-Who was dead, she and Kingsley knew better, and knew that that was where the Death Eaters would be, standing beside their Master after he had released them.

So between the office and street work, not to mention the things she was still doing for the Order, the snatched moments with Remus seemed like something out of someone else's life. He was planning his trip to the werewolves, and spent long periods of time away trying to find them, as well as still searching for a job and doing other work for Dumbledore and the Order. By the time they had a few minutes to themselves, both were too exhausted to speak or do anything much.

The snow outside melted and snowdrops peeped through the newly revealed earth. January turned to February. Tonks had her annual St. Brigid's Day private festivities. She had started them when she was eight, conjuring a snowdrop and handing it to everyone of her friends, and making the odd little cross shapes out of reeds. As she gave one to Remus he raised his eyebrows.

"For Brigid's Day," she explained. "I do this every year."

"Why?" he asked.

"Well, she was quite an amazing witch."

"Was she?" he frowned. "Are you quite sure you haven't been reading the Quibbler?"

She rolled her eyes. "How do you think she did the whole cloak over Kildare thing? Look, this is just something I do, okay?"

"I hope it isn't instead of Valentine's Day." he said, taking the cross and the snowdrop off her.

"Why?" she asked. "Have you got something planned?"

"Perhaps." he said and winked at her. "It's a secret."

"Can't wait." she said and pecked him quickly on the cheek. Then she looked at her watch.

"Damn, I have to go to work." She kissed him and said "I'll see you later then?"

"You know it," and with one more kiss for good measure, she disapparated.

The days dragged on and Valentine's Day approached. Tonks wondered what on earth Remus could have planned for them.

He came in late on the night of the thirteenth. Tonks pretended to be asleep as he lay down beside her and snaked an arm around her waist. With one last thought as to what he had planned for the next day, she settled into sleep.

When she woke, the bed was empty. Immediately, her heart sunk. Obviously Remus had not had anything planned. She lay there engulfed in self-pity for a while, then got up because she was hungry.

She opened the fridge and gasped. It was completely empty. This was quite a regular occurrence, but she had shopped yesterday. She looked round. Was this Remus' idea of a funny joke? On the table was a red heart shaped box. She opened it. There was a single gold wrapped sweet left in side. She picked it up and took off the wrappings.

It wasn't chocolate. It was paper. With a frustrating little rhyme on it.

_When hunger, thirst, anger scream,  
Look no further than frozen cream,  
Which is good, and Fortescue,  
Seems to like girls whose hair is blue_.

Thanks for your help Remus she thought sarcastically.

She put on a pair of jeans and a soft cashmere jumper. It was raining, so she pulled her bright pink coat on, concentrated and turned her hair a contrasting shade of blue. Then she went out into the morning February drizzle to The Leaky Cauldron. "Morning Tom." she said as she hurried through the bar to the archway. She practically ran down the street, her jeans soaking up the wet, to Fortescue's. It was surprisingly full for a February morning. She went to the counter and raised her eyebrows at Fortescue.

"Ah, it's you." he said and disappeared. Tonks help her hands up in despair.

He returned with a laden cone of chocolate and toffee ice cream and an envelope. "These are for you." he said, handing her the envelope first. Inside was another note.

_Well, it's alright for food for us,  
But owls, they make more a fuss,  
Eeylop's employees will always say,  
That orange eyed girls make their day._

"Do I have to pay?" she asked Fortescue.

"Been paid already honey."

"Thank you!" she said, took the cone and went two doors down to Eeylop's. She closed her eyes and when she opened them they were amber. She looked at the clerk at the desk and pointed at the eyes.

"Oh right." he said and pointed at a barn owl in the corner. "That one wants feeding."

Utterly bewildered she made her way to the barn owl in the corner. There was a note tied to its leg by a red ribbon. She untied it and unfurled the parchment. Wrapped in it was three heart shaped sweets in gold foil, like the one she thought she was getting earlier, to find out it was a note.

_When this owl is fed one of these sweets,  
You can have the other two treats,  
Then the pig nosed witch, if you are so,  
Would be wise to Madam Malkin's go._

She unwrapped one sweet to find it was a bird treat. She decided this must be meant for the owl. She opened the next one glad to find this was actually chocolate. She popped it into her mouth and smiled. Caramel too. Remus knew her so well. She opened the third, hoping it was caramel as well and gasped.

It was no type of food, but brooch in the shape of the crescent moon. Waxing crescent, Remus' favourite time of the month, the furthest away from New Moon without being too close for him to be feeling the after effects. She fastened it to her coat, and it nearly made her forgive Remus for what he was making her do now.

She walked down the road to Madam Malkin's Robes For All Occasions, and with a deep breath, turned her nose to the pig-like snout that was her party piece, but she rarely ever wore in public. She slipped into Madam Malkin's, thankful that the shop was empty and when up to the counter.

"Oink." she said in a bored voice.

"Ah, you must be Nymphadora!" said the round witch behind it.

That was really cruel of Remus, telling her her name as well as making her wear this monstrosity of a scent organ.

"Yes, I have something for you." said Madam Malkin producing something from under the counter. "Must be a Valentine present eh? Lucky girl."

"Lucky? Suppose so." Tonks mumbled, and looked at what Madam Malkin was holding.

It was a soft fern green travelling cloak made of soft cashmere wool, and Tonks was sure, as warm on a February day as if she was sitting in front of a roaring fire. Pinned to it was a note.

_I'd love a girl who'd wear this cloak, With a moon-like brooch, for since she woke,  
She's been chasing and now her quarry will find,  
The Diagon Alley arch behind._

The rhyming was certainly dodgy, but the meaning was clear. "Thank you!" she said to Madam Malkin and used the brooch to fasten the cloak around her shoulders. She must look odd wearing it over the tattered jeans, but she didn't care as she raced down the street, feeling the cobbles underneath the thin soles of her shoes. The drizzle got heavier and Tonks turned her head up to catch raindrops on her tongue, her goal of the archway straight ahead. She stopped at the wall and tapped the brick, impatient for the arch to appear. She skidded through it, and in through the back door to the pub, which was full of people. And sitting there at a table with a bunch of red roses was-

"Remus!" she cried and flung herself into his arms. Someone began to applaud, and the whole crowd followed. When the last spattering of clapping died out and the patrons turned back to their drinks, they finally broke apart.

"Tell me what in the name of Merlin's beard was that whole shebang about?"

Remus shrugged and grinned. "Amusement. And I know how much you like February. And I thought the cloak might come in useful as well."

"Oh it will, it's so warm. Thank you." she said and hugged him tight.

"Oh," he said holding up a little velvet bag. "This is for you as well."

She opened it, and was pleased to find there had evidently been an Undetectable Extension Charm on it, because inside were the ex-contents of her fridge and freezer, from the pack of home bake chips to the strawberry yoghurt.

"Good, I'm starving." she said and dug in to her breakfast at last.


	7. Chapter 7: Lifesaver

AN: So it's been like, five months since I updated! I know, I'm sorry, but in all fairness I didn't have access to a computer for two of them...anyway, when I read DH I just didn't feel like continuing...it shook me up...but now I'm okay...so yeah...this is a bit of a random chapter, it pretty much goes from one thing to another but hey! Tonks is an Auror, we have to put SOME fighting in. And another thing, how could I resist making Sirius give her a silly nickname????

Anyway, do you forgive me???? Here it is... also, can someone please advise me, do you put an extra E on the end of protégé for a girl or not? I wasn't sure...I put it on for good measure... so please, R&R!!!

* * *

The days turned into weeks. Tonks, despite the state of the world around her, despite the fact Aunt Bellatrix was on the loose again, was living in a dream. A Remus centred dream. More than once had Mad-Eye given out to her about dreaming, but his normal eye twinkled.

"Love is no reason to neglect your duties." he'd say, and give her a wink before limping off. In the absence of her father, living in the country, she looked to Mad-Eye. After all, she had been his protégée at the office, if it wasn't for him, she'd probably be working for the Floo Network with that utter bimbo Ursula Edgecombe.  
And in a moment, it got rocky.

It was as if they had suddenly hit a reef. She woke up to find him gone.

Then she remembered, of course he was gone, he had been gone since Wednesday, it was full moon that week.

But where was he? He was always back the morning of the fourth day.

He was probably just running late. She would make pancakes for breakfast, for a surprise.

She got out of bed and stopped. Something was wrong. That was the spot she always tripped. Why didn't she this time?

For one glorious moment she thought her clumsiness was gone.

Then she noticed it was simply the obstacle that was gone.

The handle of Remus' holdall, the one she always tripped up on was not there.

She flung open the doors of the wardrobe. There was nothing in there but her own spangled robes.

She breathed slowly. Maybe he had just gone to Grimmauld Place?

But why would he take his stuff?

She grabbed a cold chicken leg and Apparated to Number Twelve.

"Sirius!" No answer. "Molly? Arthur? Bill? Kingsley?" Nothing. "Alastor? Dumbledore!" she cried in desperation. Still nothing. "Anyone? Anyone one at all." Something answered back.

"GET OUT YOU FILTHY MUDBLOOD!" screamed Mrs. Black as her curtains flew open. Tonks shut them again and looked around. Why was no one there? Had they abandoned her?

She made her way up the stairs, checking each bedroom. No one.

"I don't like being here alone." she mumbled to herself.

"You're not," said a deep growling voice. She spun round and flew a Stunning Charm behind her.

Sirius flew back and hit the wall.

"Oh damn, Sirius, sorry!" she said running over and helping him up. "Thought you were a Death Eater!"

"Sure you weren't just cursing me for fun?" He said groggily.

"Sirius, where is everyone?"

"What do you mean, where's everyone? It's what, seven in the morning. There's never anyone here at this time but me."

"Oh. Yeah. But..." she paused, then carried on. "Where's Remus?"

Sirius frowned. "Why would I know?"

Tonks slid down to sit beside him, and put her head in her hands. "He's gone. Up and left in the night."

"Don't be silly Doreen," said Sirius. She wasn't exactly sure why, but this nickname had materialized a few months before. "He's probably just late back."

"No Sirius. He packed up. He's gone." Tears fell onto her cheeks.

"I'm sure he isn't Tonks. He's probably off somewhere for the Order."

"But I was at the last meeting." she sniffed.

"Well..." Sirius thought for a moment. "Listen, Mad-Eye will be here in a minute, he's got more plans of the Ministry for us. And then you need to get to work. Okay?"

She wiped her eyes. "Yeah, I'm just being stupid." she said bravely.

"Come here," said Sirius, seeing her misery and gave her a hug. "He'll be back, you'll see."

There was a crack and they jumped.

"Mad-Eye," said Sirius, giving her a hand and pulling her up.

"Alastor?" she asked, and heard the clanking of his leg on the stairs.

"Nymphadora!" he wheezed as he appeared. "You're needed, quick!"

"What's happening Alastor?" she asked.

"Bellatrix. They've tracked her. We need all the help we can get."

Her eyes widened. "Where?"

"Outskirts of Upper Flagley. She doesn't know the Aurors are there yet, she's using Polyjuice Potion."

"I'll meet you there." she said and Apparated straight to her apartment. She pulled a pair of dark robes over her head and shoved some shoes on. She grabbed her wand, and a bottle of Dittany from the fridge then Apparated straight to the village.

Kingsley met her there, and put a finger to his lips.

They were hiding behind what seemed to be an old baker's shop with peeling yellow walls. Tonks put her back to the wall and mouthed "Where?"

Very slowly Kingsley pointed into the square. Sitting by the fountain was what looked like a little old woman.

Kingsley took a piece of paper from his pocket and handed it to her. It read _We need you to turn into her double and distract her._

Tonks looked at him and whispered "Are you taking the piss?"

Kingsley took out a biro and wrote _Everyone knows that's her. We just need you to look like the real Bellatrix, just for a moment. She'll pause to attack you and we'll have her surrounded._

Tonks grabbed the pen and scrawled **She'll just Disapparate**.

_We've got all Apparations to and from the square tracked._

Tonks realised it was necessary, scrunched up her eyes and turned into her aunt. It was her mother's face, but harsher, her mother's eyes but heavier, her mother's hair but darker and neglected. She gave Kingsley a scowl (all the more effective as it was on Bellatrix's face) and he whispered to her "Don't make a sound. Just walk into the square. Once we come out, you can attack."

Tonks took a deep breath and walked out into the square. At first the old woman didn't recognise her. Tonks suddenly thought "Why is she sitting at a fountain?"

The answer came to her all too late. Bellatrix caught sight of her and sneered. Tonks had just enough time to cry "It's a trap!" before there were Death Eaters all around. Somewhere, a Muggle woman screamed.

"Get down!" called Kingsley. Tonks ducked as jets of red light flew at her in all directions.

Each Death Eater was quickly confronted by an Auror, but they were amazing duellers. Bellatrix scowled at Tonks and Tonks shook herself into her usual looks.

"Nymphadora!" said Mad-Eye, who was suddenly just there. "Help them!" With his free hand he pointed to a huddle of Muggles caught in the middle of the square.

"Stupefy!" she shouted at Bellatrix before Mad-Eye took over.

She ran over to the terrified Muggles.

"I'm Tonks and I'm going to be your lifesaver today." she said quickly. "At the moment, Aurors, that's the team set up to fight dark wizards are fighting a gang of escaped criminals and their friends. Now if you could all get behind me. Protego!" a silver shield covered them all.

"Sorry about the inconvenience," she said.

"And who are you?"

"Dora Tonks, Junior Officer of the Auror Department. Yes, there is an underground community, rather, world of witches and wizards living in your country. I know it's a lot to take in, but- stupefy!" she aimed a stunning spell at Macnair. "After this, the Obliviators will wipe your memories."

"Can you get us out of here?" asked a woman.

"Once a space clears-pertrificus totalus!" she shouted at a hooded Death Eater. "Mad Eye! Alastor!" she called. "Sorry about this, people. We thought there was only Bellatrix. See the little old lady over there? Well, she's actually a powerful witch. My aunt actually."

"Then you're on their side?"

"Oh no, they disinherited my mother years ago. She married a Muggle-born," Tonks said conversationally. "That's you, you guys are Muggles. Perhaps some of you have wizard blood. This is a semi-magical town you know. Impedimenta!" one of the Death Eaters was thrown back by her curse. "Ooh, that was nice."

She pulled her wand arm back inside the bubble of the shield charm. "Ouch," she said rubbing her fore-arm. "Never try to break through a shield with manual force. Mad-Eye!" she called again, but Mad-Eye was busy.

"Mad-Eye?" asked a woman holding a baby.

"He lost his eye in a fight. And his leg. And part of his nose. Hasn't retired yet though. He's my mentor. Great guy, very into vigilance. Anyway, looks like he's too busy. Kingsley!"

But Kingsley was locked in mortal combat.

"I'm sorry, but until a gap clears..." she looked round. "I seriously hope that we don't get hit by any Unforgiveables..."

"What are they?" asked a terrified man.

"Curses. Death, pain and obedience."

"And the shield?"

"Won't hold up."

Whatever colour was left in the people's faces vanished.

"Look, I'm sorry, but this way at least-" A flash of red light hit them. The shield shook "They've spotted us!" Tonks said. "John!" she screamed. "John Dawlish, you had better help me get these people out of here or so help me I'll..." she paused. "Do any of you have a good threat?"

"No, but I think there's a good threat being posed to our lives!" said the woman with the baby, clutching her child tighter.

"Mad-Eye!" Tonks screamed, ignoring the woman as she saw the Auror fall. "Bellatrix you did not just-"

Rufus Scrimegeour was at his second in command's side.

"Scrimegeour!" He looked up and saw her. "We need to get these people out of here!" she shouted.

He looked round. Mad-Eye was down, and so were two other Aurors. Tonks grimaced.

"Scrimegeour!" Tonks called again.

Scrimegeour raised his wand slowly and blew a gap in a wall. Tonks looked at the Muggles.

"It's been nice to meet you all. Now, run!" She took down the shield and let them run past her shooting curses backwards towards Death Eaters who were aiming for the group. She got through the blasted wall and put a shield up behind her.

"Could you all please stay here, the Obliviators will be with you shortly."

"What if we don't want our memories wiped?"

Tonks paused and answered slowly. "Sometimes, things happen whether we want them to or not."

Outside, she saw Death Eaters running outside of the square and heard the pop of them Disapparating. They were gone.


End file.
